I Believe I Can Fly
by disasterknown
Summary: Rachel Berry is the President of the United States of America and she's looking for a new Body Guard. G!Peen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I dont own glee, or the white house, or the characters! I do however own the mistakes :)

I dont know much about being a president (obviously :P) so i just got some information from the internet :)

I know you have to be like 35+ to be a president, but this is just a story!

Please review if you would like me to continue or if you dont :)

* * *

She was only twenty five years old and here she sat in the oval office, the president of the United States of America. At first there had been some conflict because she was so young and didn't have much experience, but she was proud of how far she had gotten, she's worked so hard to get here.

It's been two years since she was elected as the world's youngest US president. She had started becoming involved in fundraising and campaigning from 17, and always had speeches prepared, she was after all Rachel Barbara Berry. It also helped that her dad Leroy was involved in the Democratic Party, although he wasn't allowed to interfere with her role. After much debate, blood, sweat and tears, she was selected for candidate. She travelled to most states with her fathers and team and campaigned.

The people of America fell in love with the petite brown eyed beauty, and she vowed not to let them down when she won presidency.

So here she sat working hard at her desk, making her next appointment to meet with Harry Fallow, the head executive of state departments.

She was startled when her office intercom came alive next to her

"Miss Berry, I have a Britney Pierce here to see you" Tina has been her secretary from the beginning and before that she was on her campaigning team, they had formed quite a strong friendship over the years. This industry tended to be lonely, as the people Rachel dealt with everyday were just her colleagues.

"Okay, you can send her in, Thanks Tina" Rachel held down the button and spoke into the intercom

The door to her office opened and in skipped a bubbly blonde, shutting the door behind her

"Hey Rachy" She smiled and went to sit on the couch, making herself comfortable

"Britt, I've told you before to text or call before you come to see me, I could have been in a meeting or something. I know we're best friends, but to everyone here I'm the president, I'm not supposed to just mess about and be childish, I have duties to fulfil" Rachel said looking at the blonde with a small frown on her face, but she couldn't stay mad at her best friend.

She and Brittany had been close ever since 6th grade, if anyone knew the true Rachel berry it was Brittany. They were like sisters; they confided in each other and could never lie to one another.

The blonde had stuck by Rachel's side through thick and thin, even when Rachel told her friends she wanted to be president and they laughed in her face; Brittany believed in her. They did everything together, although now a days Rachel didn't have much free time on her hands and Brittany was at dance academy.

"I know Rach, I just keep forgetting you're the President! I've missed you; I just wanted to see how you're doing..." Brittany drawled out

Briefly Rachel flashes back to five months ago, when…that happened. Brittany had become more concerned over her friends wellbeing over the months, often checking to see how Rachel was holding up.

Rachel gets up and sits next to Britt on the coach, she can take a break for a few minutes, she kicks off her shoes and tucks her legs underneath herself on the couch.

"I'm doing okay Britt, just been busy with work. And Puck keeps trying to arrange a time when I can look over the applicants for a new body guard. It's just…" Rachel signs deeply and feels tears surfacing, bringing her hand up to discreetly brush her cheek where a lone tear escaped.

"It's just hard, you're the only person who really knows what happened, well and my dads of course. But I had to tell puck that I wouldn't feel that comfortable with a male agent, he probably thinks I'm being stupid but he doesn't know the extent of what happened" She continues, it's been five months, but it's still upsetting to talk about it, no one can ever fully recover.

Brittany puts her arm around Rachel and pulls her closer into a hug. Ever since she's known Rachel, the girl hasn't been afraid of what people think of her, and now especially being a president you can't let people's comments affect your life, but in the last five months, the petite girl has become more self-conscious; all because of _him_.

"He won't think you're stupid Rach, you're the president, like the cleverest person ever! Why don't we look over the applicants together, you need another body guard Rachel" Britt says softly, now playing with the ends of Rachel hair

Rachel chuckles, she loves her best friend, the ditzy blonde always manages to cheer her up.

"Thanks Britt, that's actually a really good idea. Umm, I have the afternoon off if you want to have a look" Rachel asks nervously. Brittany hugs Rachel tightly before pulling away and standing up, doing a small jump.

"Yes! C'mon go call puck"

"okay okay I'm going" Rachel said laughing. Being with Brittany made her feel like a young normal woman; normally she would forget she's only twenty five.

Rachel walked over to her desk and buzzed through to Tina, "Tina, could you please put me through to puck please" she said putting on her professional voice again

"Certainly President Berry" came the reply shortly. A few seconds later and a ruff voice could be heard through the phone

"Good afternoon madam President"

"Good afternoon to you too Puck, I have my good friend with me here in the office and we were wondering if now would be an okay time to look through those applicants for the body guard"

"That would be perfect ma'am, I'll be with you in ten minutes with all the papers necessary" Puck replied

"Okay, so Puck is coming up shortly with the papers" Rachel told Brittany

* * *

Exactly ten minutes later, the intercom buzzed with Tina asking Rachel's permission to send Puck in.

"Hello President Ma'am, Miss Brittany" Puck greeted the girls as he entered the office, making Brittany giggle

"Ma'am, I hope you don't mind- but I was able to get hold of the five applicants and they are happy to be seen by you today, if of course you are okay with that, I just thought that you were already looking at the papers you may as-"

"Puck" Rachel interrupted his nervous ramble. "That is fine, why don't we move this to the conference room then, and interview the applicants properly. I'll have Tina get us some tea and coffee" Rachel said collecting her jacket to match her black fitted skirt she was wearing.

Rachel, Brittany and Puck all made their way to the conference room, Tina already there with coffee. Rachel already had a substitute agent following her around the white house ensuring her safety, but she needed a permanent body guard.

"Hello Tina" Rachel greeted as she entered the conference room, taking a seat behind the large table that sat in the middle of the large room "Will you be joining us today in the hopes of getting a new agent?"

"Umm-m, yes that would be nice, if that's- I mean-"Tina stuttered

"Tina, just take a seat honey" Rachel said warmly gesturing to a seat next to her "And get yourself a drink too"

Tina got herself a cup of tea and sat down next to Rachel, putting her blackberry and diary on the table. Brittany collected her usual hot chocolate from Tina and sat on the other side of Rachel, Puck next to Brittany on the rounded table.

"So this is our first applicant to be interviewed" Puck stated passing the file to Rachel across the table.

"Okay, send her in" Rachel replied putting down her coffee and opening the file. Puck put his finger to his ear and murmured softly into the ear piece

Rachel heard the door opening and closing quietly but still didn't look up. She took a breath a looked up, only to have her breath catch in her throat, she was staring into the most gorgeous hazel eyes. She felt her palms getting sweaty so she discreetly wiped them on her skirt clad thighs, still not breaking eye contact with the woman before her.

"Good Afternoon President Berry, I'm Quinn Fabray Ma'am"

And with that she knew she wouldn't have to look at any other applicants.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer on first chapter applies to all chapters.

**A/N:** I didn't get many reviews for the first chapter which is okay, but i thought maybe it was too short so i've made this chapter longer. I really hope you guys like this chapter more and maybe leave a few more reviews.. :)

Thank you very much for the alerts and the reviews though, i really appreciate it :D

I am dyslexic so i apologize for all errors etc. oh and warning g!p

* * *

Quinn had always thought she was a normal child. But when she was changing for swimming class or even just exercise classes she noticed how she was different from other children. Her mom and dad were never loving parents, but they were more loving towards her sister and she never understood why. But as she grew older, at the age of 6 she understood why she was treated differently. She was a girl with a penis. When she reached the age of 13, she had to lie to her classmates about getting her period and when she was 15 she had to make excuses to leave the classroom when she felt herself getting hard.

Her mom and dad thought she was a freak. Her own sister though she was a freak. The topic of Quinn having male genitals was never mentioned in the Fabray household. Sure Quinn went to a doctor, but that didn't help. There was nothing he could do.

The only person Quinn told outside of her three family members was her best friend Santana Lopez. She met Santana in 4th Grade and they've been best friends ever since. Santana didn't treat her any differently. Santana showed Quinn that just because she had a different package down there, she wasn't any different, she was still a woman. When she was a freshman she became head cheerleader, with Santana by her side.

Throughout high school she tried to be a different person, be the beautiful head cheerleader everyone wanted to see, have quarter back boyfriends and get straight A's. But by the time she was a senior, that façade had faded and her true personality was starting to show. She was a strong woman.

Quinn quit the cheerio's, and she stopped being the person everyone wanted to see and became the person she wanted to be. She wore what she wanted and she admitted her lesbian feelings. She came out to her parents that summer and was kicked out. Santana offered her a place, so Quinn stayed there until going off to New York to join to police academy. Santana went to LA to do the same thing as Quinn, they still kept in contact and over the years Santana had moved to Washington with Quinn.

That was 11 years ago. Now she was sitting in a small room at the age of twenty eight waiting to be called in for an interview. Over the years she had taken several karate, self-defence, assault courses, and even shooting lessons. Plus being on the cheerio's and training with Sue Sylvester for four years she had built up some muscles. She was proud of her body; she was strong, but not freakishly manly strong and she had a defined four pack, but that was from spending many hours at the gym a week. She had worked with the NYPD for 4 years and was recommended to go further. She started working with famous stars, but that's different to protecting a president.

She knew she had it in her to protect the President. She was after all willing to put her life on the line. She sat back in the chair and stared at her worn out combat boots. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a white T-shirt. It was simple, because she wasn't going to a fashion show; she was going to be interview for a position as an agent, her skills was what was important.

A man came into the room and nodded for her to go through the door on the left, so she stood and rubbed her hands on her thighs before entering.

Head held high and shoulders pushed back she walked with confidence into the room. There was a round table in the centre of the room, which seated four people, including the President herself.

Everyone knew the president was good looking, beautiful. But in person she was flawless. She still hadn't looked up to see Quinn; she was busy looking in a file Quinn presumed to be hers.

But then big brown eyes met hers and there was just something. Was it horror, or sadness Quinn didn't know but there was something there that was scared, her eyes expressed so much, yet nothing at the same time. But as Quinn was looking at the President, it seemed like nothing else mattered anymore.

She thought she heard someone clear their throat somewhere, but she didn't care.

"Good Afternoon President Berry, I'm Quinn Fabray Ma'am" she said huskier than intended

"Hello again Quinn, Please take a seat and lets start" Puck told her. He was a nice guy; he had helped her get through all the testing procedures and a chance to be Miss Berry's body guard. Quinn pulled out a seat and sat down, keeping her back up straight and trying to be as proper as she could. She glanced over to look at the President, who was still looking at her with a small smile on her face, quickly casting her eyes somewhere else; she had to stop herself from smirking too.

"Quinn, I'd like to introduce you to Miss Britney Pierce and Miss Tina Cohen Chang, President Berry's Secretary and of course, the President herself; Miss Berry" Puck stated looking at Quinn whilst gesturing to the people beside him.

"Good Afternoon to you too Quinn, it's very nice to meet you. You are applying for the position of my body guard correct? You must be good if Puck has recommended you. Why don't you tell me why you think you should be my body guard, after all I have to trust you with my life." Rachel said softly with a smile looking at Quinn.

She was so beautiful and that smile…_What the hell?_ Quinn thought. She could feel herself getting slightly hard. _Down boy down_. She subtly tried to rest her hands on her groin. Would she be able to be the Presidents body guard without getting boners all the time?

"Umm, yea-yes. Well Ma'am, I have worked hard to get to this position, and I feel I'd be more than capable to keep you safe. I also don't have much family anymore, so there's no hesitancy when putting my life on the line to protect you Ma'am. I'm highly trained in all areas needed and I've had a fair amount of experience, I also train regularly to keep myself fit and ready to face any challenge. If you choose me, President Berry I won't let you down " Quinn felt herself say the last words with more meaning than intended, but by the relaxed, serene look on the Presidents face, she knew it was okay.

"Well, thank you Miss Fabray. I think that's all, I have everything necessary on your file here and I trust Puck with my life, so if he thinks your suitable than I more than trust his judgement, I just wanted to meet with you in person before I made my decision. I will have my assistant Tina or Puck give you a call to let you know further, because after this it's a pretty quick process" Rachel said standing and offering her hand, Quinn stood from her chair quickly to shake the offered hand. The Presidents hands were so small and..cute.

_No not cute. Bad Quinn. _

With the President stood at her full height, Quinn could see she was a couple of inches taller than her, and the President was probably wearing some type of heels. She was just so petite; it was sorta funny because this petite woman was leading America. And she was doing an amazing job of it.

Letting go of the Presidents hand, and worrying if Miss Berry could feel the sweat on her palm, Quinn gave a curt nod to the people in the room and left, praying that she would be able to fill the available position.

* * *

As soon as Quinn had signed out of the white house and was escorted to the exit she pulled out her phone and called Santana, on the second ring the Latina picked up.

"This better be important, or you can lose my number"

"Does that actually ever work?" Quinn asks her best friend, whilst making her way back to her apartment; she didn't mind the walk it would take.

"How was your interview? The President as mighty as made out to be?" Santana asked ignoring Quinn's question

"Umm, yeah she's pretty cool. And I hope it went okay- I was only in there for like ten minutes. You still in the office?"

"Huh, and yeah I'm still on duty. I was actually doing some pretty hard thinking and uhh, I'm thinking of signing myself up for that secret service shit you're doing" Santana spoke through the phone

"Well if you talk like that I don't think you'll make it on the list for the White House. But I can give you Puck's number if you want, He's the head of the service for the President, and you could ask him if he has any positions available? But why the change?"

"I'm just getting tired of the same old stuff here, maybe if I have to protect just one person I'll be able to focus more or something" Quinn could just picture Santana shrugging over the phone

"Yeah I get it; I'll text you the number in a sec. You coming over for drinks later? Its Yankees playing Red Sox" Quinn replied, turning the corner onto her street. She didn't live in a classy apartment, just an average place above a sandwich shop, but at least she got a discount whenever she felt like a snack.

"Of course I'm still comin round your place, see you just now bitch and you better have those nachos I love" Santana replied before hanging up.

* * *

**Rachel's Side**

Only an hour later and Rachel had seen all five applicants.

"Ma'am, do you have any preferences to which candidate you would feel more comfortable with?" Puck asked, as they made their way back the President's office. Tina had already gone back to her desk and Brittany had told her she would wait for her in her house while she was packing up.

"Well, like I said Noah, I trust your judgement, so go ahead and select who you think would do the job best" She replied curtly, she was getting tired now and all she wanted to do was snuggle up with her kitten and eat vegan ice cream.

"Thank you Miss President, I will send you an email as soon as I get back to headquarters regarding the selection" Puck said warmly

"Have a nice evening Miss Berry" Puck said before heading towards the door

"Thank you for your time today Noah and you have a good evening too" Rachel replied giving him a soft smile before going back to sorting her desk.

Half an hour later, and a bag full of documents Rachel made her way upstairs to her residence. Normally she would have a secret service agent escort her to the elevator and even to her residence, but that was why she viewed the applicants today.

Opening her door to her house, she could tell Brittany had gotten bored and started baking as the smell of homemade pie wafted through the entrance. It was times like these she missed being home, even though her dad's lived close by, she wasn't greeted by them when she came home or kissed on the forehead before she went to bed. It was lonely living in this big house by herself, yeah there were guards downstairs and security staff but they weren't friends or family. Everything had gotten worse since that day, you try to forget and move on, but you can NEVER forget. She was scared inside and out. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, Rachel made her way to the lounge where she knew her best friend would be waiting.

As expected, Brittany was lying on the couch with a little chubby ginger kitten on her chest, the faint sound of Finding Nemo in the background. If only the people of America knew this is what she did in the evenings.

"Hey Britt" Rachel said warmly, dropping her bag by the couch and moving her friends feet for her to sit down.

"Rach! Look cookie fell asleep on my chest!" Brittany whispered excitedly. And yes she had been the one to name the kitten.

"I see that Britt, did you make a pie?" Rachel replied

"Yup, but I left you some in the kitchen" Rachel just nodded and walked off to get the slice of pie she was now craving. Returning she saw that Brittany had sat up and cookie was now curled up on the couch next to her.

"mmhmm Cherry pie, my favourite, I owe you one" Rachel mumbled around her mouthful, this being her only chance to not act so proper and polite.

"Rach, want happened back there in the conference room?" Brittany asked softly looking at Rachel

"What are you talking about britt?"

"Well, the first applicant, Quinn I think, you and her were just staring at each other, like you had just met your soul mate, like lady and the tramp and then I think I saw her rub herself.." Brittany trailed off.

Brittany and her dads knew one thing about her that no one else did, not because she was afraid or ashamed but just because she hadn't met the right person yet. President Rachel Berry was gay. Being so busy and not having much of a social life, Rachel wasn't able to date, also now since five months ago, she had become quite shy and reserved.

"Nothing happened, I was just seeing if she would fit the profile for a bodyguard is all" Rachel brushed off. She wasn't sure what had happened, but she had never looked at someone and felt something. She used to believe in love at first sight, but not anymore. But then when she shook Quinn's hand she hadn't wanted to let go. She felt safe and warm; she hadn't felt so safe for a long time. But Quinn may become her bodyguard and that was against all rules. Shaking he head, Rachel dismissed all thought about the blonde haired goddess that had walked into her life a few hours ago.

"Rachel-"

"No Britt. Nothing happened, and even if I thought I liked her or something crazy like that, nothing could or would ever happen. And anyway, I'm just not ready.." Rachel' voice went quiet and a heavy feeling settled in the air.

"I think I'm going to just go to bed, I'm really tired and its been a long day. Thanks for the pie Britt, and you know the spare room is always open for you" Rachel stated standing up and taking her now empty plate

"Rachel, I know what you went through was hard and I wish I could have stopped it from happening somehow, but it happened and even though you won't ever forget, please don't hide yourself from everyone else. One day you're going to find your girl in shining armour" Brittany finished with a small smile. Wiping the tears that had fallen, Rachel walked towards Brittany and gave her a tight hug, before depositing her dirty plate in the kitchen and making her way to her bedroom, cookie waddling behind her.

* * *

Hope this was better, there will be much more faberry interaction next chapter :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so umm…WOW! Thank you so so much for all the lovely reviews! **

**You guys just want to make me write more and more! And when I write I eat..by the end of this story I'm going to be so fat :L**

**Sorry if the beginning of this chapter seems a bit rushed; it's just that I want to get to the main story where Quinn is Rachel's bodyguard; these last few chapters were just a run up showing how Quinn applied and a bit of character background.**

* * *

"C'mon Yankees totally kicked ass back then" Quinn said nudging Santana who was slouched on the couch next to her eating a bag of Cheetos.

"Whatever Fabray" Santana replied grumpily

"Hey, I gave that Puckerman guy a call on the way over here by the way. I asked him if he had any spots available on the team, even if it was just a small one, ya know like walking the grounds at night. Start small and work your way up right?" Santana said; Cheetos bag now scrunched up and lying on the lounge table.

"Yeah sure, what'd he say?"

"Well he said that I'd have to be assessed and all that, and that he'd let me know from then" Santana finished hearing Quinn's cell phone start to ring. Quinn quickly got up, tripping on her rug while trying to get to her phone.

"Quinn Fabray" Quinn answered her phone

"Hello Quinn, Its Noah Puckerman. Is this a bad time?"

"No not at all" Quinn replied, not quite sure what to say

"Good, I was just calling to make an appointment to meet again and go over the rules and regulations of being the Presidents main Bodyguard and of course getting you fitted with the suit and equipment needed" Quinn could picture him smirking across the phone, she had done it; she got the job!

"Well, I'm good for whenever. Tomorrow morning?"

"Perfect. Just tell the gates people who you are and they'll let you through, I'll have someone direct you to the secret service quarters" Puck said

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Thank you" Quinn said before ending the call

"Who was that?" Santana asked eating her third or fourth bag of Cheetos

"That was Puck, I think I got the job" Quinn said making her way back over to the couch

"You think? How are you not sure, either yes or no"

"Well he didn't actually say I got the job, but everything he said suggested I got it. I'm meeting with him again tomorrow to go through everything"

"Congratulation's Q. show'em who's boss"

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING MORNING**

"Good morning Quinn, I've taken the liberty to have a few suits made up in a couple of sizes as well as shoes. Your gun, ear pierce and watch are all ready for you in the next room, and then after that we'll run through your duties" Puck said quickly. Quinn suddenly felt like she had just been thrown in the deep end.

"I'll have someone help you try out your suit" Puck said standing up

"NO" Quinn shouted before thinking "I mean, there's no need to get more people involved, I'm perfectly capable of trying on the suits myself" Quinn said hoping puck agreed, the last thing she wanted was someone finding out about her secret.

"Umm, okay. Well the suits are all hanging up in the room next door, you can't miss it" Puck said, sitting back down.

Quinn slipped into the changing room and started pulling on the small sized suit, but the legs were too short and didn't reach her ankles. Quinn ended up taking a mix of suit parts and creating her own comfy suit, I mean she had to be able to move around quickly in it in case of an emergency.

After a few draining hours, Quinn had her suit on and all her equipment fitted to her. Seen as though she already knew the ins and outs of this type of business, the talk was pretty brief on what her job entailed.

"I chose you for this position because you are focused Quinn. You are aware of your surroundings and relaxed. I've seen you in action and in stressful situations and you always know what to do and stay calm. The president has had some trouble with previous protection, so I'm really counting on you. This is a big job Quinn, and if you for one second doubt yourself or questions why you're here, well you know where the door is." Puck said looking at Quinn, seriousness coating his voice

"You will have to wait while Miss Berry is in meetings, which may last for hours. If Miss Berry feels like going out or going for a run you will go with her, under no circumstances should you leave her side unless told by me or the President herself. Just remember your main aim is to protect the President" Puck finished taking a deep breathe.

"I understand fully"

"Good, you start now." Puck said walking out the door, Quinn following closely behind.

* * *

"Thank you, I'll have Tina schedule our next meeting and send you an email" Rachel said standing from behind her desk to shake the foreign secretary's hand. Once she is sure the room is clear, she lets out a deep sigh; four meetings and paperwork and it was only 2pm.

Rachel pressed down on the intercom to speak to Tina, "Tina, could I please get a cup of coffee"

"Yes madam President" came the reply shortly after. Five minutes later and Tina entered the room with a cup of coffee on a tray.

"Did you know Quinn Fabray; one of the applicants is standing outside your office in a suit?" Tina asks setting down the coffee in front of Rachel.

"Umm, no. Noah didn't mention anything about hiring anybody. Could you have her come in here please? And thanks." Rachel said gesturing to the coffee. Tina left and Quinn entered a little apprehensively. Rachel couldn't admire the agent; she was wearing a black suit that fit perfectly, showing off her toned figure, her short hair pulled up into a tiny pony tail and...black worn boots. Rachel couldn't help the small giggle that escaped, not knowing how Quinn got away with wearing those hideous things. Rachel unknowingly bit her bottom lip, slyly looking Quinn up and down appreciating the view and the confuse look on Quinn's face. There were those stupid little butterflies in her stomach again.

Clearing her throat Rachel greeted the blonde.

"Hello Quinn. Why don't you take a seat?"

"Yes Miss President" Quinn replied taking a seat opposite Rachel on the other side of the desk.

"Were you standing outside my office because Noah told you too? Or.."

"Yes, I'm sorry, I thought you knew that Puck called me yesterday and told me I got the position. I came in this morning for the prep and then he pointed me in the direction of your office, I just assumed you would want me waiting outside, I'm sorry it won't-"

"No Quinn its fine, that's what my last agent did too" Quinn noticed how the small brunette stiffened at the mention of her last bodyguard.

"Noah would normally call and let me know, but I suppose it slipped his mind." Rachel said softly, like she was speaking to herself. "But I'm happy with his decision. Is there anything you're unsure of at all?"

"No Madam President, I'm understand my duties clearly" Quinn said

"Okay, well thank you, you can go back to work now" With a nod Quinn stood and walked out the door, not before hearing the president asking her to close the door on the way out.

Returning back to her unsurprisingly large amount of paper work, Rachel let out a deep sigh, closing her eyes for a minute and resting her head on her hands on the table. She could she felt heart beat increasing and her breathing getting heavier. How could she go from nervously excited at seeing Quinn, to feeling like she was having a panic attack?

It was all flooding back, all the memories, _his_ touch, the notes. It was too much, she was going to break down, and she was going to let America down. She knew deep down that Quinn wouldn't do what _he_ did to her, but just knowing someone was waiting outside her office like he used to, just waiting for her to leave her office before he…

Reaching to touch down the button on the intercom, Rachel noticed how much her hand and arm were trembling, "Tina, please cancel all meetings today I have today" Rachel said shakily

"Umm, okay Madam President" Tina replied clearly confused

Standing slowly, and leaving everything how it was on the desk and not even bothering to grab her suitcase, Rachel pushed herself to the door. Heartbeat thumping in her ears, and palms wet from the sweat, she felt like she could collapse any minute.

* * *

Quinn was standing outside the President's office, arms in front of her with right hand over her left and occasionally hearing a few conversations Puck was having with other secret service agents in her ear. She kept thinking back to earlier when she went into the President's office. The way Miss Berry smiled at her and let out a silly small giggle when noticing Quinn's worn shoes. She couldn't help the smile gracing her face as she thought about the President.

She was broken out of her thought when the President walked out of her office and past her, noticing how the normally well present President looked so lost and _scared_. The brunette's small hands were shaking by her side. Quinn followed behind the president, worry etched all over her face. Something wasn't right.

_Should she ask the President if she was okay? Was that allowed?_

Following close behind, Quinn was sure the President didn't even notice her presence. Stopping by the elevator as the petite Brunette pressed the 'up' button, Quinn turned to Rachel

"Are you okay Ma'am?" Quinn said softly, keeping her distance as to not startle the brunette

Hearing a small gasp, Quinn saw the Presidents head shoot up.

"Of course agent Huds-Fabray" Rachel said in a whisper, shaking her heard at the slip up.

The elevator chimed as the doors opened, Rachel stepped in and pressed the button to her residence. Noticing the doors closing, Quinn quickly slipped in to the elevator too.

"What are you doing agent?" Rachel asked, subconsciously taking a step back against the elevator wall.

"I'm walking you to your house ma'am" Quinn answered

"Oh" Quinn heard the quiet reply. The atmosphere was tense and Quinn was unsure about what to do, not wanting to cross a line. She'd never seen the President like this; whenever the brunette was on the television or speaking to a state or town she was so confident and happy. Even when Quinn had her interview the brunette didn't seem like she was in fear.

The elevator came to a slow stop on Rachel's floor and Quinn quickly made a decision to help the brunette.

"Madam President, I know I'm just your bodyguard and I've only been on the job for half a day, but you can trust me a-and if there is anything I can do to help you or-"

"There is nothing you can do to help Agent Fabray, nothing anyone can do" Rachel said walking towards her door, Quinn once again following behind her.

"Well at least just take my number and know that you can call me anytime, day or night. I know I work for you, but that doesn't mean you can't talk to me if you want" Quinn said more firmly this time, holding out her business card she pulled from her chest pocket.

"Thank you, Goodnight Miss Fabray" Rachel said taking the card and entering her home, closing the door behind her.

Not once when talking did the President make eye contact with Quinn, and the brunettes hands were still shaking when she went into her home.

Quinn knew she may have overstepped by handing the President her number, but seeing the brunette so lost and sad, Quinn didn't care about laws and rules. Not hearing much movement in the house, Quinn finally walked back to the elevator. She stopped on her work floor and made her way to Tina, quickly trying to formulate a plan in her head.

"Hey Tina" Quinn said greeting the woman behind the desk

"Hello Quinn, Aren't you supposed to be with the President?"

Ignoring the question Quinn asked "Umm, Who was the blonde sitting next to the President when I came in for my interview?" Quinn remembered seeing her and Miss Berry whispering and getting along like they were close. Frustrated that she couldn't remember the girl's name, maybe the blonde could check up on Rachel.

Tina gave Quinn a suspicious and confusing look before answering "That was Brittany Pierce, The president's close friend. Why?"

"Umm" Quinn answered hesitantly, not having thought this far into her "plan".

"When I went with the President to her residence I think she mumbled something about calling a Britney so come around" Quinn said as confidently as she could

"That's strange, she normally either asks me herself or calls Brittany herself" Tina said to herself

"Well I'm just the messenger, sorry Tina" Quinn said before walking out the office and going back to headquarters, feeling better that the President would have her friend around to take care of her.

* * *

Still feeling unsteady, Rachel put the business card she had in her hand down on the entrance table and made her way to her bathroom. She started brushing her teeth excessively and nearly finishing the bottle of mouth wash she had. She stripped right there and got into her shower, turning the heat up more than normal. She washed herself several times before getting out, not caring about the mess in her bathroom and changed into her pyjamas.

She got onto her bed and reached into her bedside table draw to pull out a small gold star pillow. Curling herself into a ball on the bed and cuddling the gold star, she started to cry.

She was startled by someone running their fingers through her hair. Sitting up quickly to try and move away, she heard Brittany's soothing words

"Hey, it's okay Rachel. I'm right here, no one is going to hurt you I promise." Realising she must have fallen asleep, she turns to Brittany and rests her head on the blondes shoulder, feeling drained.

"Why are you here?" Rachel asked softly, running her hand over the star she was still holding.

"Apparently your bodyguard said you wanted me to come around and had Tina call me" Brittany replied

Rachel felt her heart melt a little bit. The agent had gone to trouble just to make sure Rachel had someone with her.

"Want to tell me what happened? Should I make us some tea?" Brittany asked leaning down to look her best friend in the eye.

"Yeah okay, that would be great Britt"

Brittany got up and walked off to the kitchen whilst Rachel slowly got up and walked into the lounge and sitting down, cookie instantly curling up next to her.

Once settled and tea in hand, Rachel started explain what had happened in the office. From when she saw Quinn walking into her office to falling asleep on her bed.

"It was just realising that I had a new bodyguard and suddenly feeling so vulnerable, like what happened before was going to happen again. I know Quinn isn't _him. _But he started out to be just as nice and then-"Rachel took a deep breath "Then he broke me"

"Rach" Brittany sighed sadly, gathering Rachel into her arms. "Finn is gone now, he isn't going to come back and Quinn is not going to do what he did." Brittany said firmly. She knew the brunette liked Quinn as her bodyguard, but she too scared to get attached or trust Quinn yet.

"I mean, she went the extra mile to make sure you were okay by getting me over here to check on you, and she noticed you were upset and troubled in the first place."

"I know Britt, what she did was very sweet" Rachel said smiling for the first time that night. She took a deep breath and released it, sitting up straight.

"I like Quinn, it's just going to take time. Longer than I thought"

"That's okay Rach, you're trying and that's all that matters"

"I know it just feels like, I was doing okay and then it all just crashed down on me. All these emotions flooding back"

"Maybe it's because you never really faced what happened in the beginning, you just tried to bury it and move on, and now you've got a new bodyguard and all those emotions are just resurfacing themselves. One step at a time" Brittany said softly with a smile.

"Thanks Britt, you're really an amazing friend. I don't know what I would have done without you" Rachel said smiling back, bringing Brittany in for a hug.

"I know I'm amazing Rachy" Brittany shrugged, causing Rachel to burst out laughing. Maybe things _were_ going to look up from now on.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, i think next chapter you'll find out what happened to Rachel. please drop a review if you have time :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank You so so much for the reviews and alerts! They mean so much to me :)

I really hope you enjoy this chapter, especially the ending ;)

I'm not sure if I said Rachel was vegan in the previous chapter, but I'm going to say she's vegetarian instead :)

* * *

The following day Rachel felt lighter then she had in a long time.

She got ready bright and early, fed cookie and was about to leave when she noticed the card lying on her entrance table. Slowly picking it up, she remembered that Quinn had given her, her number if she ever wanted to talk; just seeing the blondes name made Rachel smile. Placing it back down on the table with a small tap, Rachel made mental note to add it to her contacts later.

Walking towards her office, Rachel noticed Quinn standing outside her door, suit in place with not a crease to be seen and hands folded in front of her. Rachel couldn't help the small smile that graced her face or the feeling of butterflies that once again invaded her stomach when seeing the blonde Agent. Looking down to try and hide her smile Rachel walked straight into her office.

"Please Come in Quinn and close the door behind you" Rachel said when passing the blonde still not making eye contact.

Walking in she noticed the paper work still spread out on her desk. She walked and stood behind her desk, trying to sort out the mess.

Quinn walked in and closed the door behind her as asked. She stood in front of Rachel, the desk between them; she put her hands in her pant pockets in a slightly nervous gesture.

_Is she going to fire me? I knew I crossed a boundary somewhere last night_ Quinn thought.

Rachel upon seeing the conflict going on in the agent's eye, quickly decided that she better speak up.

"Quinn, I just wanted to say thank you for everything you did last night, you didn't have to go through all that trouble to make sure I was okay" Rachel said softly, feeling the heat rise up her neck and settle on her cheeks. She almost laughed at seeing the pure shock on the Agents face.

"Uhh-I'm-yeah that's-"Taking a deep breath Quinn started her sentence again. "That's no problem Ma'am"

"You can call me Rachel when we're alone Quinn" Quinn could feel her pants tighten slightly.

"Okay _Rachel_" Rachel nearly died at hearing the sound of her name leaving the agent. "Are you feeling better today?" Quinn continued

"Yes thank you" Quinn noticed that the President wasn't going to indulge any more information and she didn't want to push. She made a gesture towards the door.

"Well I'll let you get back to work Mada-Rachel" Quinn smiled and left, leaving the brunette to her thoughts.

Rachel just stared at the leaving agent, letting her eyes wonder down to the blondes firm behind before getting back to her desk. She didn't know what was happening, but she couldn't remember feeling so giddy over someone, it was like in high school when she had a crush on the head cheerleader.

* * *

Before she knew it, it was lunch. Rachel had been so busy with paperwork and calls that she hadn't notice the hours go by. Deciding to go out for lunch, Rachel called Quinn into her office.

"Quinn, can you recommend anywhere for lunch?" Rachel asked looking up at Quinn

"Umm sure, what are you in the mood for? And won't people recognize you?"

"Just something light like a sandwich or soup and don't worry about that, I've got a pretty good disguise" Rachel replied with a cheeky grin

Quinn returned the smile, staring in big brown eyes, but cleared her throat before the moment got too heavy. "Well I actually know this really good place, it's not very well known but me and my friend go there all the time, big Joe does the best sandwiches. But I have to warn you Rachel, it's not very classy..at all"

"That's sounds perfectly fine Quinn. Does _Big Joe_ have vegetarian options?" Rachel said, gathering all her items she'll need.

"Yeah as a matter of fact he does "Quinn said with a proud smile

Rachel held down the button on the intercom before speaking to Tina on the other end.

"Afternoon Tina, could you please have Rodger bring the Cadillac around, I'm going out for lunch"

"Certainly Madam President" Came the reply

"Should I call Sam and Blaine" Tina asked referring to the two bodyguards Rachel normally takes with her when she leaves the white house.

"Not this time, I'm just going to take Quinn" Rachel said, smiling up at Quinn.

Rachel walked out of her office and towards the bathroom on the right Quinn following behind her but stopping outside when Rachel went into the restroom.

Moments later the President appeared, but had blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair had been pulled up and the wig fitted in place; it was just passed the shoulders with bangs.

"Wow that is good disguise. And it usually works?" Quinn asks walking behind Rachel as they make their way to the lower ground to leave.

"Yes, I've never been stopped in this" Rachel said fluffing the ends of the blonde hair with her hands

Exiting the elevator into the entrance of the white house, they were met by two more secret service agents. Rachel smiled politely at them and made her way over to the front desk by the door.

"Hello Will, I will be going out to lunch and should be back in a couple of hours. Oh I've just remembered, could you please let Noah know that when I return I would like to talk to him"

"Certainly Madam President" Will nodded dutifully before picking up the phone to call headquarters.

Rachel turned and smiled at Quinn, who was standing a few metres behind her with two other agents, staring straight ahead, but eyes focused on the petite brunette or 'blonde' now. Rachel made her way towards the main doors which were opened for her when she neared; she walked down the few steps and smiled at the Agents who opened the car door that sat outside.

She stepped into the car and the door was closed, Quinn opened the door to her left and stepped in too. The driver gave a signal to the Agents around the car before driving down the drive. Quinn sat staring out the window; she wasn't sure what had happened back in the office. The Presidents Bodyguard wasn't supposed to suggest lunch places, and eat lunch with the President; she wasn't supposed to glaze longingly into her eyes-

Quinn was broken out of her thoughts by Rachel touching her shoulder lightly.  
"Are you okay Quinn?" Rachel asked so sweetly, it touched the blonde's heart.

"Yeah" Quinn replied shortly, turning to stare out the window once again.

The car ride was shorter than Rachel expected and she was slightly confused by Quinn's silence the whole journey, but chose to not dwell on it. Quinn had been instructing the driver where to go and now they were stopped on a cute little street, outside a small shop that looked run down on the outside. Next door to the shop was what looked to be a cake shop.

Rachel remained seated whilst Quinn got out and announced into her watch that they had arrived and everything looked secure. She opened the door for Rachel and stood by the door whilst the President stepped out. Quinn closed the door, spoke quietly to the driver and then turned back to Rachel before gesturing to her to enter the shop.

Rachel walked into the shop and immediately noticed the grand piano in the corner that was covered, then she noticed the booths around the small shop and a bar a few metres away.

"C'mon, if you're going to eat here, you gotta do it the right way" Quinn said with a smirk and walked towards the bar, taking a seat on the high stool and turning around to see if Rachel was coming.

Rachel felt a light blush cover her cheeks and took a seat next to Quinn; only her feet didn't reach the foot step. She could hear Quinn's laughter next to her so she nudged the bodyguard in the shoulder, pouting.

"Hey now, it's not my fault you're short" Quinn said, pretending to rub her shoulder like it hurt.

"Don't laugh at me. And I didn't hurt you you're a bodyguard for goodness sake" Rachel said trying to be serious.

Before Quinn could reply, Big Joe came out from wherever he was hiding.

"QUINN" He shouted happily, opening his arms in a grand gesture, making Quinn laugh.

"Big Joe" She shouted back just as happy to see him.

Rachel smiled at the interaction between the two, Quinn looked so comfortable and happy which made Rachel happy for some unknown reason. Big Joe was a large guy and looked to be the same height as Quinn. He wasn't bald but he certainly didn't look like he had much hair left. He looked like he was in his forties, and was wearing a white apron white which had some grubby marks on, he also had a tattoo on his left arm which looked like a naked woman dancing on a pole.

"Joe, this is my friend _sandy_" Quinn said winking at Rachel

"Ahh bout time ya bring a nice gal around. How are ya doing ma love? Quinn treatin ya well?" Joe said making both Rachel and Quinn Blush.

"No Joe, Sandy _is_ just a _friend_" Quinn said emphasising the word friend.

"Hello, It's nice to meet you Joe" Rachel said formally holding out her hand

"Aren't ya a sweetheart" Joe said with a big grin, taking Rachel's hand a putting a big kiss on the back of it "It's a pleasure to meet ya too"

"You're right Quinn, you could never land a gal like this" Joe said with a chuckle before heading off into the backroom again.

"I'm sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable Ma'am" Quinn said nervously looking down at her hands in her lap "We can go if you want"

"Never Quinn, and please stop with the Ma'am, makes me feel old, I'm only twenty five" Rachel said tossing her 'blonde' hair over her shoulder trying to make Quinn laugh which it did.

"Can we just forget that I'm the President while we have our lunch?" Quinn looked into Rachel's now green eyes and just couldn't say no.

"Yes, of course"

Big Joe came back out with two milkshake in hand both chocolate and placed them down in front of Quinn and Rachel.

"Two chocolate milkshakes on the house. Now what can I get ya to eat?"

"I'll just have the usual, Rachel what do you feel like? Joe can whip up anything"

"I'll have a vegetable wrap please with a salad if possible"

"Anything is possible here" Joe said before going into the kitchen to start the order.

"What's your usual?" Rachel said before taking a sip of her milkshake

"You'll just have to wait and see" Quinn said playfully adding a wink in.

"Mmmm" Rachel moaned after sipping her milkshake, not realising the effect she was having on Quinn; Quinn subtly tried to cup herself to make her semi hard on more comfortable.

"This is the best milkshake I've ever had in my life" Rachel stated

"Sure you aren't exaggerating just a little?" Quinn replied with a smirk

"Quinn! Have you tried it?" Rachel exclaimed looking at Quinn like she had grown two heads

"Yes, I have been here before" Quinn said sarcastically chuckling

Rachel puffed out some air and rolled her eyes before continuing to sip on her milkshake. It was like they had forgotten about their jobs and reputations and it was just Rachel and Quinn.

Quinn suddenly realised she was staring at Rachel and looked away. The President looked so cute and happy just sitting and drinking her milkshake, like she didn't have a care in the world.

"One Vegetable wrap and salad and one bacon and cheese burger, with extra bacon on the side and fries" Joe said setting the food down.

"Enjoy your meals ladies, I'll be in my office if you need me, just give me a shout" He said before walking away, hearing a chorus of 'thank you' behind him.

"Wow this is the best wrap. How have I never heard of this place before?" Rachel asked Quinn, wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"Yeah big Joe does the best food in town, but he doesn't have the money to regenerate the place and it isn't well known, so…" Quinn trailed off

"That's such a shame, his food is better than most restaurants"

"I know, one day when I have enough savings I want to help him do the place up and advertise it" Quinn said with a firm nod, already halfway through her burger.

"That's really nice of you Quinn" Rachel said looking at Quinn in awe. Quinn noticed and gave a small shrug trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"So, tell me where did you go to high school?" Rachel asked

"I thought you had a file about me, you should know this stuff" Quinn said, downing the rest of her milkshake

"I do, but I want to hear it from you" Rachel said softly, and Quinn looked at her. There was something so special about this girl.

"Okay" Quinn said giving in, but really who wouldn't to Rachel Berry. "I went to McKinley High, in Lima, Ohio."

* * *

Rachel and Quinn talked for what seemed like hours, they talked about their high school experiences and why Rachel decided she wanted to be President and about her two dads. They also talked about places they want to visit and goal they want to achieve in life. It's amazing how comfortable you can feel with a person after only a couple of hours.

"My best friend Santana joined the police force out here in Washington when I did, we were both partners until I decided I wanted to be more involved and protect people personally so I started working with star and eventually moved up in the chain" Quinn said explaining how she came across being a bodyguard.

"Is your friend still on the police force?" Rachel asked, now drinking a cup of coffee, they had moved to a booth a while ago to get more comfortable.

"Yeah, but she actually wants to apply to be a bodyguard too" Quinn said smiling

"Really? You should talk to puck, we've been looking for some more staff, I'm sure if she passed the assessments and training that Puck would be happy to talk to her about joining the team" Rachel said honestly

"Thanks I'll talk to him" Quinn said smiling. "C'mon let's say goodbye to Joe and get back to the White House I'm sure you have lots of work to do"

Ten minutes later, Quinn and Rachel were standing outside the shop waiting for the driver to come and pick them up.

"Thank you for taking me out to lunch Quinn, I didn't expect you to pay" Rachel said blushing slightly.

"Don't have to thank me, I had a really good time, so thanks" Quinn said looking at Rachel and then looking down at her plump lips. Rachel noticed and licked her lips, she leant in slightly and looked at Quinn with such intensity, and Quinn looked back up to Rachel's eyes and felt herself leaning in too.

_Were they going to kiss? Did Rachel like her? _

Rachel realised what she was doing and quickly stood straight, she wasn't ready. She and Quinn had only known each other a few days and Quinn was her _bodyguard._ This wasn't allowed to happen. She could get hurt. She was feeling scared and vulnerable again. Why did that bastard have to mess her up?

Quinn quickly stepped back too and shook her head at her stupidity. _Why did she have to ruin a perfectly nice lunch by making an idiotic move? _She wished she could just go back five minutes.

Both were startled when the car pulled up next to them. Back to her bodyguard role, Quinn opened the door for Rachel. Rachel stepped in and sat down quietly, she tried to stop the tears but she couldn't.

Quinn entered the other side of the car and sat in silence too. She turned to apologize and noticed Rachel crying. She put her hand out and touched the brunettes arm, but the President flinched. Retracting her hand back like it had been burned, Quinn spoke softly;

"Rachel, I'm really sorry for what happened, I don't know what got into me, I got caught up and acted unprofessionally and I can't apologize more" Quinn said sincerely trying to make eye contact with Rachel

"Please not here or now Quinn. I just want to get back to the house" and with that, it was a silent journey back to the white house.

The car pulled up to the entrance and another agent opened the door for Rachel helping her out

"Good Afternoon Madam President" He said

"You too" the President responded softly and made her way into the house, Agents following behind her including Quinn.

Rachel walked straight into the elevator, Quinn the only Agent with her now. It was an awkward and tense atmosphere.

The elevator went straight up to the Presidents house and Quinn followed behind the brunette. Rachel took off the wig and shook out her hair; she took out her key and opened the door about to go in.

"Rachel" Quinn's voice stopped her.

"If it will make you feel better, I will move positions and you can have someone else be your bodyguard. I know I messed things up and took everything to a personal level and I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want me to be your bodyguard anymore, I wouldn't ever want to make you feel uncomfortable around me. I was supposed to be professional on the job, but I'm letting my feelings get in the way" Quinn said honestly looking at the ground.

Rachel walked closer to the blonde and stood in front of her.

"Quinn, please don't change positions. It wasn't just you that made things personal. I have some… issues that I'm dealing with at the moment and it's just really hard. I don't want anyone else but you to be my bodyguard, you don't make me feel uncomfortable"

"But Rachel you flinched at my touch, did I hurt you in any way? Because I would never do that" Quinn said softly now looking Rachel in the eye

"No Quinn, I realise now that you would never hurt me. I just-"Rachel inhaled deeply before continuing "My last bodyguard _hurt_ me badly and I haven't recovered fully from that" Rachel finished her eyes closed.

"Rachel" Quinn said softly, cupping Rachel's cheek "I want you to know that I will **never** hurt you."

Rachel nodded, reeling in the feeling of Quinn's hand, leaning into her touch.

"Thank you" She whispered now looking at Quinn. She leant up on her tip toes and placed the softest kiss on Quinn's cheek.

"Goodnight Quinn" She said before turning and walking into her house, closing the door softly behind her. Quinn still stuck in place, reached up and touched her cheek.

Still thinking of those soft lips on her cheek she slowly walked back to the elevator. She was going to do everything in her power to make the brunette see how special she truly was.

* * *

I made the chapter a little bit longer, but the next i will make even longer :) Please drop a review if you enjoyed this chapter :) thank you for taking the time to read this story :)


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry i haven't updated in a week, i came out to my parents in the week and it didn't go so well. But i hope you like this chapter!

Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts! You guys amaze me more each chapter! I try to update whenever i can :)

_Italic_: Rachel

**Bold**: Quinn

* * *

It's been a week since Rachel and Quinn had lunch together at Big Joe's. It hasn't been awkward between them and for that Rachel was thankful. The past week has been very stressful and busy so Rachel and Quinn haven't had chance to talk to each other much, just the odd small conversation. Rachel still wasn't sure what she was feeling toward the blonde, it was all too soon.

It was one o'clock in the morning and Rachel was lying in her queen size bed trying to fall asleep. She had so many thoughts running through her mind, like _what time should she meet with the vice president tomorrow? When did she have time to talk to Noah? Did she give cookie fresh water before she got in to bed? And…Quinn. _

Quinn. Her _bodyguard, _But she is more than that. It's only been two weeks since Rachel met Quinn, and yet it feels like she has known her a lot longer. She feels comfortable with Quinn, safe and happy. Rachel hasn't thought of _Finn _in a week, yeah she's been busy with work, but Quinn has also helped. She loves having the blonde as her agent, even just seeing the blonde standing outside her office door every morning brightens up her day, even just thinking of Quinn send butterflies to her stomach.

Turning her head towards her bedside table, Rachel looks at her bright red clock, 1:03am. It's only been 3 minutes! Noticing something out of the corner of her eye, besides her clock, Rachel sticks her hand out of her warm cocoon she had created and reach's for the object. _Quinn's number. _

_Would Quinn be awake now? _Rachel shakes her head and moves to put the card back down. She was being stupid, she couldn't call or message her bodyguard now, it wasn't an emergency and it was against all rules to text for social reasons. Deciding to break the rules just this once, Rachel grabs her cell phone of the table too.

_This is completely unprofessional and against all rules, but hi. _

Rachel hits send before giving it a second thought and puts the phone down on the bed next to her. She suddenly notices the silence in her room and the slight light from her clock. Rachel picks up her phone again, but the time hasn't even changed. Its nerve racking, waiting for a reply and Quinn might even be asleep. She won't ever be able to fall asleep if she doesn't get a text back. _What was she thinking sending a text to her…employee?_

Broken out of her thoughts, Rachel feels a vibration against her stomach where her phone was lying and the screen light up. _A text. _

Quickly grabbing her phone she opens up the message,

**I won't tell if you don't? **

Rachel feels a giddy sensation take over her body; giggling softly to herself she hits the reply button. It's so Quinn to make her feel better about the situation and lighten the mood.

_Deal. I thought you would have been asleep._

Rachel doesn't feel so nervous about waiting for a reply now, in fact she's feeling kind of excited waiting for the reply; and she feels a smile now set on her face.

**Nope, can't sleep much lately. Why are you still awake?**

_I can't sleep either. Why can't you sleep?_

**Well, there's this petite brunette that's been on my mind lately. What about you? **

Suddenly Rachel doesn't feel so giddy anymore, but jealous. _Who was the brunette? Did Quinn like her? What about me? _Letting out a small puff of air, Rachel hits the reply button. She knows she shouldn't really feel jealous because she and Quinn weren't even anything, but she liked Quinn.

_Oh? Who's the brunette? And I don't want to talk about the other part. _

Putting down the phone once again, Rachel is left to the quiet of her room. She can't help feeling slightly down, she thought Quinn had liked her, and not just as the President or as a friend, but something more. Quinn had said she had feeling for her, had she moved on?

Rachel sees her phone light up and again and picks it up.

**Well, she's beautiful. But she's also an amazing person. She can go from being completely professional and serious to cute and shy. When she smiles at me, it feels like she smiles like that just for me. I just want to get to know her better, and show her how perfect she is, but the thing is, we haven't known each other for very long and we can't just be together. I don't even know how she feels. **

Rachel feels more jealous and upset than before after reading the text from Quinn, and she doesn't want to keep talking about this.

_I'm happy for you Quinn, she sounds like a very lovely person. I'm feeling rather tired now so I better go to sleep otherwise I won't be able to function properly tomorrow. Night Quinn. _

Putting her phone next to her, Rachel turns around and curls up. She wants Quinn to be happy, she really does, but some unrealistic part of her wanted to be the one to make Quinn that happy. Shaking her head, she knows she's being stupid. It's been two weeks and she's fallen for someone. And now not only is Quinn her bodyguard but she likes someone else. _Why can't anything ever go right?_

Not even a minute later Rachel hears her phone buzz behind her, obviously Quinn's reply, but the vibrating doesn't stop. Slowly turning around, Rachel realises someone is calling her, quickly grabbing her phone, she sees Quinn's number on the screen. _Why is Quinn calling?_

Clicking 'answer' hesitantly, she put the phone up to her ear.

* * *

Quinn wasn't sure whether she should call Rachel or not, But the brunette hadn't seemed to have gotten the hint in her message. She knew she was pushing the boundary to tell Rachel how she felt in a text, but she really liked the brunette. Whenever she was with Rachel, she forgot the brunette was the President or technically her boss. A part of her thought the petite woman felt the same towards her; Rachel had kissed her on the cheek. Rachel even seemed slightly _jealous_ in her last reply. Sure it was too soon to label anything, but she wants the brunette to know how she feels.

It was now or never.

"Pick up, pick up" Quinn muttered to herself. She knew the President wasn't asleep, and she herself was wide awake now.

The dialling tone had stopped and Quinn could hear soft breathing over the phone; taking a deep breath she started to speak.

"Rachel, I know you are listening, so I'm just going to talk. I know I'm just your bodyguard and we've only known each other for little over two weeks, but Rachel, that person I was texting about was you. It's you Rachel." Quinn heard Rachel gasp softly, but she needed to get this out.

"I know that it's only been short time, and I'm not saying that I love you or am in love with you, just that I really like you. I also know you said you had issues with your last bodyguard and that it left you scared, but I'm not pushing you to be in a relationship with me or anything like that, I'm not even sure if you feel the same way, even slightly. But I just wanted to tell you. Everything I texted about was true. And I know that even if you felt the same way, there is so many things in the way of us trying to be together but I feel myself falling for you Rachel Berry, and I'm not talking about the President Rachel berry, I'm falling for the real you" Quinn decides to stop now. She could probably go on for another few hours, but she didn't want to go over the top and make Rachel feel more uncomfortable than she probably already was.

Hearing a sniffle over the phone, Quinn starts to panic. What the hell was she thinking telling Rachel all of that?

"Quinn" She hears softly over the phone.

"I do. I do feel the same way. It's just, how can it feel so right so soon? We don't even know each other that well yet. And what if someone had to find out about us? You would be fired for sure and who knows what would happened to me. And Quinn, I'm not easy, I have a past and I can't remember the last time I was involved with somebody"

"I'm not saying we jump into a relationship Rach, let's just take things slow, get to know one another and see what happens from there, I'm not going to hurt you Rachel."

Feeling like a weight had been lifted off her chest; Quinn settled back down in her bed and got comfy. Rachel felt the same way.

"Okay Quinn. I trust you." They may have just been three words, but it meant a lot more to Quinn. She had earned Rachel's trust, and she wasn't about to ruin that.

"So, I hear you have a meeting with the vice President tomorrow" Quinn said changing subject and just wanting to talk to Rachel.

* * *

Rachel had finally fallen asleep at half past two last night, or rather this morning. She and Quinn had stayed up talking for an hour about everything and nothing before deciding they should get to sleep. Rachel had told Quinn about all her work stresses for the following day and Quinn had listened with pleasure, asking question here and there and even inputting her on opinion.

Rachel had woken up happy this morning, with her cell phone still clutched in hand. She had got ready and dressed with purpose; not because she was the President, but because she wanted to impress a certain blonde haired person.

She was now running late because she had spent too long on her hair, adding a few light curls to her hair, so it fell nicely over her collarbones. Greeting and patting cookie on her way out, she straightened out her short suit jacket before leaving her house. Today she was wearing a light pink dress; it was a tight fitting dress that accentuated her slim curves and ended just above her knees. Her blazer was white and she was wearing her beige high heels to make the outfit; it was a little bit flirty but also very professional and business like, she was after all still the President.

Rachel walked into the elevator and pressed the down button to her office floor, picking of bits of invisible fluff from her dress on the way down. The elevator doors opened and Rachel walked out, small smile in place already and adding a bit of sway to her hips, nothing wrong with a bit of teasing.

As she turned the corner to her office, she saw Quinn, standing outside like usual in her fitting black suit and those darn boots. The blonde instantly noticed Rachel and smiled, no one was around so she didn't have to be so careful.

Tucking some loosed hair behind her hair, she walked up to Quinn.

"Good Morning Quinn" Rachel said looking at her heels, blushing slightly when remembering all the events that had gone down last night.

Quinn quickly looked around making sure the coast was clearly before, putting her finger under Rachel's chin so she could make eye contact.

"There are those big brown eyes. Morning Rachel, You look very pretty today" Quinn couldn't help but admire Rachel once more, when making eye contact again, she saw Rachel blush even more.

"Thank you Quinn, you look very handsome, you always do in your suit" Rachel said softly, fiddling with the lapel of Quinn's jacket before smiling and walking into her office.

Quinn smiled and straightened her back and neck to fight the blush threatening to rise, she could get used to this welcome every morning.

* * *

It was just after lunch and Rachel had just finished her meeting with the vice president Mike. Remembering she had to speak to Noah, she buzzed through to Tina.

"Tina, Could you please call Noah and have him call me when he has a moment"

"Certainly Madam President" Tina responded.

Before she spoke with Noah though, she needed a few details.

"Quinn, Could you please come in here for a moment?" Rachel called out to Quinn. The blonde agent entered Rachel's office and stood in front of her desk.

"What was the name of your friend again, who wanted to become a secret service agent, Santana…"

"Lopez. Do you want the rest of her details too?" Quinn asked politely, her eyebrow lifting. Rachel licked her lips subconsciously at the sight of the blonde; she looked so _sexy_ when she did that eyebrow thing. Hearing Quinn clear her throat, Rachel quickly looked away, feeling her cheeks get hot.

"That won't be necessary, Puck will be able to get that information, and I just misplaced her last name. Thank you Agent that's all" Rachel said still not looking at Quinn out of embarrassment of being caught staring.

"No problem Rach" Quinn laughed before walking out, still laughing, making Rachel smile.

Twenty minutes later Noah called, So Rachel told him all about Santana and that she should be called in and interviewed. Obviously Noah would do extensive background research on her and put her through testing, because only the best could be the Presidents bodyguards. After Rachel had spoken to Noah, she called Brittany and ended up speaking for over an hour before making plans to meet for dinner tomorrow.

It was now five thirty and Rachel just wanted to send off a few more emails before calling it a night. Not wanting her good day to end, she thought for a moment before calling Quinn into her office.

"Quinn, would you like to have coffee with me or something after I've finished up here?" Rachel said, looking up at Quinn and smiling sweetly.

"That'd be perfect Rach, I'll just wait for you outside" Quinn joked, before winking at Rachel and leaving. Rachel loved hearing Quinn say her name, it just fit.

* * *

It was only half an hour later when Rachel walked out of her office, a few papers in her hand.

"I just have to put these on Tina's desk and we can head up" Rachel said before walking into Tina's office.

Quinn waited for Rachel and then the two of them headed up in the elevator together to Rachel's residence.

"I don't want this to be awkward or anything Quinn, so just forget I'm the President and make yourself at home" Rachel said opening her door and switching on the lights.

"It won't be awkward Rach, only if we make it awkward" Quinn replied, and walked into the entrance. The house was warm and inviting and so Rachel. Quinn took off her jacket wanting to get more comfortable and rolled up her sleeves to her elbow. She also loosened her tie and unbuttoned her top button.

Rachel took Quinn's jacket and hung it up on the coat rack before leading the way into the Kitchen and lounge. She took Quinn's hand and pulled her over to the large couch. She revelled in the way her small hand fit perfectly in Quinn's slightly larger one.

Quinn just followed Rachel's lead, completely content to hold the brunette hand. It was so small and delicate.

Rachel didn't let go of Quinn's hand as she sat down, she kicked off her heels and tucked her legs underneath herself and turned to face Quinn. As soon as Quinn sat down she melted into the couch, it was so comfy. She laid her head back on the back of the couch and slouched down a little. Rachel let go of Quinn's hand and put her left elbow on the back of the couch resting her head in her hand. She was now fully facing Quinn, tucked up on the couch whilst Quinn was sprawled out eyes closed.

Everything suddenly clicked and become so much more comfortable, the atmosphere became easy and Rachel let herself relax too.

She shyly reached out and held Quinn's hand which was lying next to her, with her right hand. She smiled when she felt Quinn squeeze her hand, not sure if it was subconsciously or if she was aware of Rachel's hesitancy. Rachel looked up and saw Quinn's eyes now open looking at her.

"Hey" Quinn said softly and smiled, her thumb now rubbing circles on the back of Rachel's hand.

"Hey back" Rachel replied, smiling back at the blonde.

The moment was broken when cookie decided to jump on to the couch.

"Hey, who are you?" Quinn said, picking the kitten up with her free hand and putting him in her lower stomach. Cookie quickly warmed to Quinn and curled up where he was placed on her stomach.

"This is cookie" Rachel said softly, pulling her arm off the back of the couch and stroking the kitten's ginger fur, but pulling her arm off the couch made her lose balance slightly and she was now leaning closer to Quinn, not that Quinn minded.

"You named your kitten cookie?" Quinn chuckled, but taking in the strawberry smell of Rachel's perfume.

"I like originality" Rachel said trying to be serious.

Quinn's laughing obviously disturbed cookie who was trying to sleep, so the kitten walked down her lap before jumping off, but whilst the _chubby _kitten was trying to jump off, its paw pushed into Quinn's junk making the blonde quickly stop laughing and produce a gargled noised instead. Moving to accommodate the slight pain that was now present; Quinn Glared daggers at the kittens behind as he hopped out of the lounge.

"Quinn, you okay?" Rachel asked confused.

"Yep, just cookie just stepped on a bruise is all" Quinn covered gesturing to the "bruised" area on her leg.

"Would you like a drink? Coffee? Wine?" Rachel asked Quinn, slowly getting off the couch.

"Just some Orange juice if you have please" Quinn replied, sitting up straighter.

Rachel walked into the kitchen to get the drinks. When she came back she handed the glass to Quinn before placing her drink on the table. Rachel put on the electric fire a few metres in front of them on before getting comfortable on the couch again. It was now raining outside, and the light hits of rain against the glass could be heard.

"Did you always want to be the President?" Quinn asked softly, she was now leaning back against the couch. Rachel followed and sat back similar to her previous position.

"No, ever since I was three I wanted to be on Broadway. I wanted to be a star and win a tony before I was 22. I was the captain of glee club in high school, and dreamed of going to NYADA. I wanted to play in the Broadway show Les Miserable so bad" Rachel replied softly, picking her glass of wine up and taking a sip.

"What changed?"

"I went to an audition for a show, a big show and they told me that I wasn't very talented and that I wouldn't make it very far. I was also bullied in high school and they always told me that I was a good singer in Lima, but once I made it to the big city that I'd be just a standard singer; an average singer with average looks" Rachel didn't even realise that she was now looking down, swirling her wine in the glass.

Quinn slowly retracted the wine glass from Rachel's hand and put it on the table in front; she turned to Rachel and took both her hands in her own.

"Rachel, look at me and trust me when I say this; you are so much better than average. I haven't heard you sing, but I'm sure you have the voice of an angel, but I have seen you. And my god Rachel you are far from average, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You have the most expressive eyes and a figure to die for. You are so much better than average" Quinn said so Rachel with so much sincerity in her voice.

Rachel couldn't take it anymore, still holding Quinn's hands, she gripped them tighter. She closed the distance between them and kissed Quinn. As soon as their lips touched, she felt a spark run through her. It wasn't a passionate kiss, just a lips on lips kiss, but it was so much more than that. Eyes closed, Rachel savoured the feel on Quinn's soft lips against hers. Pulling back slowly, enough to rest her forehead against Quinn's, she softly whispered "Thank you."

Quinn held her hands tighter and licked her lips, slightly tasting Rachel on them.

"C'mere" Quinn said just as softly and pulled Rachel into a tight hug, wrapping her arms around the brunettes small waist. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and hugged her tightly.

"You're perfect" Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear. Rachel just rested her head on Quinn's shoulder and relaxed in the embrace. After a few moments she pulled back just enough to see Quinn, still wrapped up in her arms.

She cupped Quinn's cheek, and said "Slow" before bringing their lips together again. Quinn let Rachel set the pace and just held her. Rachel took Quinn's top bottom lip in between hers, before slowly running her tongue along it seeking entrance which Quinn happily gave. Quinn opened her mouth a bit letting Rachel's tongue touch hers. Quinn's head was spinning, and she felt weak and out of breath already. Rachel tasted so sweet, and the feel of Rachel's tongue massaging her own instantly made her a bit hard. She just wanted more, but she knew not to push Rachel and to savour this moment.

They kissed passionately and slowly for as long as they could before breaking apart, breathing erratically. Rachel's forehead rested against hers, the brunette's hand still cupping her cheek, her thumb running over her cheek bone every now and then.

"Wow" Rachel said softly, her sweet breath mixing with Quinn's.

"Yeah, wow" Quinn said still dazed.

"You're a really good kisser" Rachel said

Quinn chuckled, "You too Rach"

Quinn pulled back and placed a soft kiss to the brunette's temple, before settling back against the couch, pulling the President to her and wrapping her arm around the petite woman's shoulders. Rachel rested her head on the blonde's chest, her small hand holding onto one of Quinn's fingers wrapped around her shoulders.

"I think that's enough for tonight, we don't want to rush things any further" Quinn said into Rachel's hair, placing a kiss there.

Rachel just nodded her head against Quinn's chest, content in just lying there. She felt so safe and warm. She was so happy that Quinn wasn't pushing her and allowing her to set the pace.

"You okay?" Quinn asked tenderly, Rachel had been quiet since they had kissed.

"Tired" Rachel said quietly, feeling her eyelids getting heavy, she was just so comfy.

"Sleep sweet girl" Quinn rubbed her thumb slowly over Rachel's shoulder, her finger still held hostage by Rachel, Rachel could wrap nearly all her fingers around Quinn's one finger. Quinn laughed lightly at the sight, this girl was so precise.

She was pretty sure Rachel had fallen asleep judging by her even breathing.

"I won't let anyone hurt you" Quinn promise, Kissing Rachel's head once more before allowing her head to fall back onto the couch.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, Please leave a review if you have time :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Okay, so i have just typed out a mega long note, with lots of anon review replies and it all got deleted! but its okay!

Really hope you enjoy this chapter, Next chapter will be more intense with president stuff and all is revealed about what happened to Rachel!

I also just want to say **THANK YOU** so much, for all your support and kind words! thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favs! :D

* * *

Quinn was startled by a wet sensation on her hand. Slowing lifting her head she realised she wasn't in her room, but in Rachel's lounge. All the events of the previous night came flooding back…the kiss. The lounge was still dark so obviously it wasn't morning yet.

Somehow last night Quinn and Rachel had shifted so that they were now lying down on the cream couch. Quinn was right at the edge of the couch and her arm and hand dangling off, thinking back to what woke her up, Quinn looked down to see cookie licking her hand. _Was this thing nocturnal?_

Quinn brought her hand up and wiped it on her pant leg. Wondering why she couldn't move her right arm she turned and saw Rachel lying on her right side. The brunette's head was on her shoulder and her arm lying across Quinn's stomach, the Small brunette had her delicate hand wrapped tightly up in Quinn's shirt. Every now and then Quinn could feel a puff of warm air against her neck.

She needed to get up, and get back to her own house. It would definitely look suspicious if she and the president were seen stepping off the elevator together early in the morning.

Gently taking Rachel's hand in hers she uncurled the brunette's fingers from her shirt and moved her legs off the couch. Rachel took her arm back to herself muttering something softly, helping Quinn in her escape, so Quinn carefully moved to the left of the couch as much as she could without falling off and got up slowly.

Quinn looked around the lounge for a blanket or some sort of cover for the President and finally found one on a single chair by the window; she took it and gently covered the brunette.

The young woman looked so peaceful sleeping on the couch, who would have thought she has the stress of a country on her shoulders. Quinn leaned down and kissed the President so tenderly on her forehead, before walking down the hall to the entrance.

Quinn took her blazer jacket off the hooks and put it on, trying to be as quiet as possible, but it was difficult with a chubby kitten purring at her legs. Turning around and looking back down the hall she came from, Quinn mentally went over to make sure everything was secure and Rachel was safe. Reaching into her jacket pocket, she pulled out her iPhone; 3:37 am.

Looking around for a piece of paper, Quinn found a rough note with a few words on, she pulled out a pen from her jacket and started to write a note to Rachel. Giving Cookie a quick rub behind his ear, Quinn quietly opened the front door and left.

* * *

Slowly stretching out and tugging the blanket around her tighter, Rachel turned around where she was lying only to be met with the bright morning sun. Squinting, Rachel sat up slowly still disorientated. Running her fingers through her dishevelled hair, Rachel recalled all the things that happened the night before. Remembering what had happened; Rachel couldn't help the smile appearing on her face.

Then it hit her. _Where's Quinn?_

Looking around the lounge, she realised the blonde agent had left. Throwing the blanket off her, Rachel ran into her bedroom and grabbed her clock. 8:15.

Rushing to get ready, Rachel didn't have time to dawdle on why Quinn left, even though she couldn't get the blonde haired beauty out of her mind.

Once showered and dressed in a knee length fitted pencil skirt and blouse, Rachel quickly blow dried her hair and applied some make up. Finally feeling ready to tackle the day, Rachel walked out into the lounge looking for her phone.

She found it on the coffee table alongside Quinn's tie. _Quinn probably didn't see it when she left._

Feeding Cookie and grabbing a bagel to go, Rachel walked to her entrance to collect her bag. She noticed a note on the high table with her bag.

_**Rachel,**_

_**I'm sorry I had to leave this morning, but I'm sure you understand. It wouldn't have looked good if I had come down on the elevator with you this morning. **_

_**Please don't be mad that I didn't wake you before I left, you just looked so peaceful and adorable I didn't want to disturb you.**_

_**Last night was amazing, I will never forget it. See you in a couple of hours **_

_**Yours, **_

_**Quinn.**_

Rachel was still smiling after reading the note several times. She folded it and slipped it into the inside pocket of her bag.

Rachel picked up Quinn's tie and folded it so it could fit into her hand, people wouldn't notice then.

Still juggling her morning snack, Quinn's tie and her bag, Rachel managed to leave her house and get into the elevator safely.

Arriving on her office floor, she smiled to a few people as she made her way to her office.

She flushed at seeing the blonde Agent outside her office remembering the kiss they shared the night before. Rachel walked up to Quinn and stood in front of her. Feeling confident, Rachel pulled at the Agents arms crossed in front of her until they hung at Quinn's sides, Rachel then opened up the left side of the blonde's jacket and put the folded tie into the inside pocket of the jacket.

"Your tie Agent Fabray" Rachel said cheekily, smiling up at Quinn.

Quinn cleared her throat and fidgeted in place before speaking, "Thank you Madam President."

"Please, the pleasure is all mine" Rachel replied with a wink walking passed the Agent into her office, but not before missing the rising blush on the bodyguard's cheeks.

It had just gone past lunch when Rachel heard her name being called.

"Umm, Madam President can I please come in for a second?" Quinn asked sticking her head inside the office.

"Of course" Rachel replied with a smile, putting down the paper she was reading.

Quinn hesitantly walked in and closed the door behind her; she came to stop in front of Rachel's desk playing nervously with her fingers. Rachel looked up at the blonde, waiting patiently for her to say something.

"I just wanted to know if you're okay about what happened last night." Keeping her eyes trained on the floor, Quinn slowly raised them to meet Rachel's big brown ones. They were so _warm_ and comforting.

"I'm also sorry I had to leave so early this morning, I did umm...leave you a note" Quinn said softly.

"Oh Quinn" Rachel replied softly. The blonde is so caring and yet they haven't even been 'together' for very long.

"Firstly, I'm so happy right now, last night was perfect, and you're perfect. And secondly I did get your note this morning, thank you. I'm not mad that you left, I understand" Rachel said softly with a smile.

"Okay yeah, cool" Quinn brought her hand up to scratch her head. "I just don't want you to feel pressured or anything"

"Thank you for being so caring Quinn, but you're not pressuring me in any way, and if I recall correctly, I was the one who kissed you first" Rachel said chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah you did" Quinn said licking her lips, oh how she wanted to feel the presidents soft lips back on hers.

"Well, I'll let you get back to work, I just wanted to make sure you were okay with everything" Quinn continued. The blonde made her way over to the office door, hand on the handle but facing Rachel.

"Thank you Quinn" Rachel said with as much sincerity as possible, with what could only be described as passion and care shinning in her eyes as she looked to Quinn.

"And I know we're taking things slow, but I won't be able to see or call you tonight because I'm having dinner with Brittany, but I'll text you when I'm finished?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Sure, I'll be awake" and with that the blonde agent was gone, leaving Rachel to her work.

* * *

"Brittany, tell me all about her! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Rachel says excitedly, bouncing in her seat slightly as she leaned in closer to Brittany.

She and Brittany had just finished their dinner up at Rachel's apartment, and were now sitting comfortably in the lounge. Brittany had just blurted out that she had met a stunning woman earlier in the day.

"Okay so, I was just about to walk across the road by that Starbucks we always go to at the road crossing, when this lady pulls me back by my arm. So I turned around and she was wearing this uniform, so I thought I was in trouble. You know how I hate getting told off Rachy, so I started to cry a little, but she kept telling me it was okay and that I hadn't done anything wrong. She then told me that the little man was red and not green so I couldn't cross." Brittany said with a big grin.

"Is that it Britt's?" Rachel replied confused.

"Oh, yeah, and then she gave me her card and number and said that if I ever had trouble crossing the road again or am unsure of something I can call her. But then we talked a little bit, and I found out that she likes ducks too Rach, and she's a police officer and she also said I could call her anytime no matter what" Britt said with a dreamy look on her face.

"But Britt, you never said you liked woman like that? What was this lady's name?"

"Well, she said I could call her San, but I like Sanny" Brittany said still smiling. "I know I never said Rach, but I never said I just like men either, ya know? If the person is nice and kind then why not?" Brittany shrugged.

Rachel couldn't help but feel happy for Brittany, it didn't matter who the blonde was with, as long as they took care and made her best friend happy. A feeling of warmth settled over Rachel, maybe everything was getting better!

"Aww, well I'm really happy for you Britt's, but I want to meet this San person!" Rachel replied

"Thanks for being an awesome best friend Rachy" Brittany said softly, leaning over and bringing Rachel into a brief hug.

"But enough about me, what's got you smiling so much lately?" Rachel contemplated telling Brittany about Quinn, but even she wasn't sure if they were secretly 'official' or if this was just a short term fling for Quinn. Deciding it would be best to not say anything at this moment; Rachel just shrugged and took a sip of her glass of wine.

"Guess I'm just happy everything is finally feeling settled now"

Rachel was never a good liar, even if she did take acting lessons when she was younger, so Brittany knew that Rachel was dodging around the subject and not telling her something. But the blonde just nodded, choosing not to question Rachel any further. Brittany knows that Rachel will tell her whatever it is when she's ready.

Rachel and Brittany carried on talking and gossiping like best friends do, about everything and nothing until just before midnight.

"Britt, you can't take Cookie back with you, he lives here with me" Rachel said looking confused. She and Brittany were both saying goodbye by the front door, when Cookie came running up to Brittany.

"But Rach, then cookie and Lord Tubbington can have babies and we'll be moms" Brittany exclaimed clapping her hands, making Rachel more confused than before.

"But Britt, they're both boys, they can't have kittens together. Plus Cookie is still a kitten" Rachel replied, _was she missing something?_

"Oh yeah" Brittany looked as if she had just remembered Cookie was a boy.

"Well, we need to get a girl kitten then" Brittany continued as if she had just thought of a solution to the problem.

Rachel giggled before bending down and picking up her chubby kitten. "Sounds like a plan Britt."

Giving Cookie and Rachel a pat on the head, Brittany and Rachel exchanged good nights before Brittany made her way out of the apartment.

Rachel deposited the fat kitten on the couch, before grabbing her cell phone, turning off the lights and heading into her bedroom to text her blonde agent.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER **

Over the last two weeks there hasn't been that much change between Rachel and Quinn. Rachel would invite Quinn over, which has happened several times in the past two weeks, but nothing like the first time. Quinn would sneak up after hours with Rachel, and they would have dinner together and then stay up talking about anything into the early hours of the morning. It all made Rachel feel like she was a teenager again. The physical side of their 'relationship' hadn't progresses, and for this Rachel was thankful; Not that she didn't want to be close to Quinn like that, but because they've only known each other for a couple of months and Rachel just wasn't ready. Plus they weren't even officially dating yet.

Now Rachel was sitting in her office, partly fantasising about Quinn and partly replying to her email from Mike. Earlier in the morning Rachel had called Tina requesting that Noah call her back regarding Secret service recruitment, but she still hadn't heard from the man.

So focused in her work, Rachel nearly missed her ringing office phone.

"Good afternoon" Rachel answered; she knew that whoever was on the other end had gone through Tina first.

"Good Afternoon Madam President, It's Noah, Tina asked me to call you"

"Ahh, yes I did ask Tina to contact you this morning" Rachel replied in a monotone, she was very soft and kind with everyone, but she was also the President, It was required of her to be firm and strict to an extent. She had to be seen as strong and powerful, not soft pushover.

"I apologize Madam President, I was with the East wing Agents" Rachel could hear the sincerity in Noah's voice.

"Quite alright Noah, I wanted to inform you about somebody that I was told about who was highly recommended. I would like you to please find out about this person and if fit for any positions to call me. I am aware that you and your team normally select only the best of people for the job, but like I said this person was highly recommended." Rachel said firmly, not stating that the person her recommended Miss Lopez was her secret Agent.

"I will get on that straight away Ma'am. Do you have a full name please?" Puck replied.

"Thank you, it is Miss Santana Lopez, I can give you a mobile number too"

"That will be okay Madam President, I'll just run the name through the data base, and I'll be able to get all contact information I need from there."

"Okay, thank you Noah, I'll be in touch later" Rachel said before putting down the phone and rubbing her forehead. She still had so much work to do for the day, not including meeting with the social secretary to organise an upcoming charity event.

It was a four hours later when Rachel got another call,

"Hello?" Rachel answered tiredly.

"Sorry to bother you Madam President, But I ran Miss Lopez through the data base and I can see why she was recommended, she left Ohio state when she was eighteen and joined the police force, worked her way up the rank, has been given several awards and medals for honouree work, moved to the homicide unit for a while. I mean she doesn't have a lot of bodyguard work under her wing Ma'am, but I can bring her in for trial and assessment? I will have to run this through headquarters though as I'm sure you understand, and under these conditions if Miss Lopez is suitable for any position, it won't be major." Noah asked over the phone.

"I understand Noah, Thank you. When you get hold of Miss Lopez, please bring her in for an interview if she wishes to accept, I would like to meet with her."

"Of course Miss President, Have a good day" Rachel nods tiredly even though Noah can't see and puts down the phone softly.

Looking to the clock on her desk, Rachel notices it has just gone past eight, deciding to leave the rest of her work for tomorrow, Rachel stands and collects her things. Just when she is about to walk out from behind her desk, Rachel hears a light tap on the door.

"Come in"

The door slowly opens revealing Quinn, Gesturing for her to come in; Quinn walks in and shuts the door behind her.

"Are you done for the evening?"

"Yes, I'm feeling really tired, I would invite you back up but I think I'm just going to have a bath and climb into bed, I wouldn't be much company." Rachel says softly.

"I understand, I was actually coming to say that I have my assessment tonight in the basement so I can't come in anyway, but I will walk you up." Quinn says smiling.

"That's fine, text me after?"

"Of course. Are you ready to walk up now?" Quinn says opening the door for Rachel.

"Yes, let me just hand in these last letter to Tina to send-off" Rachel replies, smiling up at Quinn and thanking her for holding the door. Walking past Quinn, Rachel is able to sneak a quick glance at Quinn in her neat suit and those worn boots.

"You know Agent Fabray, I'll never understand why you wear those worn out boots instead of the shoes I'm sure are provided." Rachel's smile grows hearing Quinn chuckle behind her.

"They umm, they're just really comfy and I feel better in these in case of an emergency, better able to run and all that."

"Okay, they're growing on me anyway" Rachel turned back and winked at Quinn slyly.

After stopping at Tina's desk Quinn and Rachel headed to the elevator, pressing the up arrow and stepping in.

Rachel turned to Quinn and looked at her, from head to toe.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Yes?" came the simple reply.

"Would you like to come over on Friday night, I know it's still in four days' time but I have given most people Saturday morning off, including myself so if you accidently fall asleep again, you won't have to worry about waking up early, or we can do something on Saturday morning somehow…" Rachel shrugged at the end, after realising she was starting to ramble.

"Rachel" Quinn said, trying to get Rachel to look at her and to make eye contact.

"I would love to come over on Friday, and do something on Saturday! You never have to be nervous to ask me, I'll always say yes" Quinn spoke tenderly.

The elevator chimed, and the doors opened onto Rachel's floor. Rachel stepped out first, Quinn following closely behind until they came to Rachel's front door. Rachel was very grateful there were no cameras here; otherwise she wouldn't be able to do what she wants to.

Pulling Quinn closer by the lapels on her suit jacket, they came merely inches apart. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist, whilst Rachel stepped up onto her tip toes to reach Quinn's lips. Pressing her lips gently onto Quinn's, she sighed in relief of finally being able to kiss the blonde. It was a short yet intense kiss, just lips on lips. Pulling back to look Quinn in the eye, Rachel placed a few more chaste kisses on Quinn's lips before resting her forehead on Quinn's chest.

Stroking the side of Rachel's stomach with her thumbs, Quinn placed a soft kiss in brown locks. She bent down and whispered in Rachel's ear.

"I'll text you later and see you tomorrow morning"

Letting out an embarrassing whimper at feeling Quinn's arms leave her waist, Rachel just nodded before turning to unlock her door, only turning to give Quinn a small smile when she was in her house.

* * *

Friday couldn't come sooner for Rachel or Quinn and after a long and draining week and it had finally arrived. The president wore a smile all day long.

Relief and excitement filled the air in the elevator on the way up to Rachel's house at ten at night. Rachel stepped off the elevator and grabbed Quinn's hand pulling her to her front door, quickly opening up, they couldn't step in quick enough; finally in private.

"Is it me or has this week gone so slowly?" Quinn asked chuckling as she slipped of her suit jacket and rolled up her sleeves.

"Tell me about it, c'mon" Rachel took Quinn's jacket and quickly hung it up before dragging Quinn down her hall to the lounge.

Dropping down onto the couch, Rachel waited until Quinn was settled next to her before cuddling up to her Agent. Quinn smiled and wrapped her arm around the President's shoulders, pulling the brunette closer and letting her hand dangle so Rachel could entwine their fingers.

Minutes passed as Quinn and Rachel just relaxed in the quietness.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked, squeezing the blondes hand as she listened to her heartbeat. Hearing the blonde murmur gave Rachel the go ahead to continue speaking.

"What are we?" Rachel immediately regretted her words at feeling the blonde tense beneath her. Getting up from her position cuddled to Quinn Rachel moved away from the blonde. _This can't happen again._

"Wow no Rachel, come here" Quinn recognising her actions gave off the wrong signals quickly moved to console the petite brunette. Quinn got off the couch and crouched in front of the President.

"Hey hey, you didn't give time to explain" Quinn said softly, lifting Rachel's chin so big brown eyes would meet her hazel ones.

"He was right, no one wants someone like me" Rachel's eyes glazed with unshed tears and she once again tried to look away from Quinn.

"Well he was wrong Rachel, very wrong. I want you, god I want you so much it's killing me. It's crazy how much I like you and care for you in the time we've known each other. Listen to me, because I only speak the truth okay? You're prefect Rachel Berry, President or not. In the past couple of months all you've been is kind and gentle and caring, funny and loving. I don't know what he was thinking or what this man said but I want someone like you. I want you, only you. I don't want to scare you away so soon, but I mean it Rachel." Quinn said softly but firmly, gripping Rachel's small hands in her own.

"And the only reason I tensed was because I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend in a romantic way, I wanted to ask you the way you deserve to be asked with roses and candles and everything else romantic" Quinn smiled hearing Rachel's soft giggle.

"So are you okay? Are we okay?" Quinn asked trying to get a hold on the situation at hand. She lifted her hand and cupped Rachel's cheek, happy that the petite president leaned into her touch.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Rachel murmured shyly.

"You don't have to be sorry, you did nothing wrong." Quinn kissed Rachel's forehead softly.

Inside Quinn tried to contain her anger at what this man had said to Rachel and the scarring he had down to her. If she ever met him he wouldn't live to see the next day.

"Come here my sweet girl" Quinn pulled Rachel into a tight embrace.

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief, not ready to let the blonde go. She rested her head on a muscular shoulder and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist.

"_Your_ sweet girl?" Rachel whispered cheekily.

"And she's back ladies and gentlemen." Quinn said laughing and kissing Rachel's head once again.

Pulling away from the brunette, Quinn took her hand and from her already kneeling position she looked up at Rachel seriously.

"Rachel Berry, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

"Yes" Came the soft reply and then Rachel launched herself at Quinn, hugging her fiercely. Pulling back Rachel cupped Quinn's cheeks with both hands and kissed her chastely several times. On the last chaste kiss, she lingered and pulled Quinn's top lip in between her own. Feeling Quinn's tongue brush against her lips seeking entry, she quickly gave it.

Not being able to hold back, Rachel released a soft moan at the feel of Quinn's tongue against her own. Rachel pulls out Quinn's hair tie and threads her fingers in Quinn's short blonde hair.

"Mmm Rach" Quinn whispered against the brunettes lips, before pulling back for air.

"Sit with me" Rachel said and pulled at Quinn. Chuckling Quinn got up, careful to hide her slowly growing boner, she sat next to Rachel and crossed her legs, letting Rachel snuggle up with her.

"Thank you for wanting me." Quinn heard the quiet words and looked down, but Rachel's eyes were closed.

Quinn kissed Rachel's head and whispered back, "Don't ever thank me for that, I'll always want you."

About half an hour later and the president was passed out on the blonde's chest. Gently pulling Rachel's shoulders back, she wrapped her arm under the brunette's knees and an arm around small shoulders. Lifting the light weight, Quinn turned and walked through a door which looks like it leads to a corridor with other rooms. Looking into the first room which appeared to be a guest room, Quinn walks into the second bedroom. _Definitely Rachel's room._

There were light blue walls, a big bed in the middle of the room with a light brown duvet and photo frames on the bedside tables. Even the air smelt like Rachel.

Gently placing Rachel on the left side of the bed, as it was closer; Quinn pulled back the covers and tucked Rachel in.

"Sweet dreams my beautiful girl." Quinn said tenderly and kissed Rachel's forehead. Turning to leave, Quinn was stopped by a tugging on her shirt.

"Please stay, I know we're taking things slow but I just want you to hold me, you can leave when I'm asleep if you want." Rachel asked Quinn with big brown eyes and a slight pout.

Quinn nodded and took off her tie, flinging it to the bottom of Rachel's bed. Rachel moved up and opened the covers for Quinn.

"You can wear something more comfortable if you want, I have T shirts and shorts in the top drawer over there." Rachel said pointing to the chest of draws opposite.

Deciding it would be more comfy; Quinn nodded and walked over to the draws. Pulling out the biggest T shirt and pair of shorts she could find, Quinn quietly walked into the en suite bathroom.

Quickly removing her shirt, she pulled on the Rachel's top; it was a bit tight and only came down to just past her belly button. Looking down again, Quinn realised it was pink with glitter writing on it. Letting out a small chuckle, Quinn moved on and took off her pants. She readjusted herself to get more comfy as the tight boxers she was wearing to not show off her appendage made it uncomfortable for her. There was no way she was going to take off the boxers. She pulled on the shorts witch came mid-thigh and thankfully weren't too tight.

Folding her clothes in a ball, Quinn walked out and dumped them by the bed. She opened up the covers and noticed Rachel was changed too. She was now wearing a tight tank top and shorts as far as Quinn could see.

Rachel turned around to face Quinn when she felt the covers being pulled. She smiled when she noticed the pink top on the Agent.

"Cute top." She said giggling.

"Shut up." The blonde said laughing too.

The Agent got in the bed and lay on her back, opening her arm for Rachel. Rachel smiled and curled into the blonde, head on chest and arm around the agents waist. Her pinkie was touching Quinn's stomach where the top had ridden up, so Rachel trailed her pinkie in different patterns on the toned skin.

Quinn's eyes widened with the feel of Rachel's fingers on her lower stomach. It felt so good. Bringing her hand up to thread her fingers in long brown locks, Quinn pulled Rachel back gently and kissed her.

Arousal coursing through her, Quinn trailed her tongue against the President Bottom lip. Quickly getting access, Quinn massaged her tongue over Rachel's. Still feeling the brunettes trailing fingers only spurred her on. She brought her other hand up to rest on Rachel's side, a couple of inches away from perky breasts.

Neither Quinn nor Rachel knew who moaned, but they were both aware that things were heating up quickly.

Pushing Rachel onto her back, Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, playing with the small hairs on the back of her neck. Her lips trailed from Rachel's lips down to her delicious bronze neck. Sucking gently on the tender area just below her ear, earned Quinn a moan from the petite brunette.

Mind catching up with her, Quinn realised what was happening and pulled back, still not letting her waist or groin touch Rachel. She was now painfully away of her arousal.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away." Quinn said softly, looking down at the President. She looked so beautiful looking up at Quinn, with her hair sprawled out on the pillow beside her, her lips plump and red, and her cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry too, guess we should calm down. Slow remember." Rachel chuckled. Tilting her head and capturing Quinn's lips in one last soft kiss.

Quinn rolled back onto her back and let Rachel curl into her once again, bending her leg slightly to draw attention away from her groin and not let Rachel put her leg over her.

"Good night Quinn." Rachel softly said against Quinn's collar bone.

"Sweet dreams Rach"

After a few minutes, Quinn could hear Rachel's shallow breathing signalling the brunette was asleep. Now able to fall asleep, Quinn closed her eyes.

Her last thought before drifting to sleep being; _oh god, what about morning wood?_

* * *

Really hope you all like this chapter :)


End file.
